Elite Haxorus
Summery There have been many hackers (or more commonly known as "haxors") throughout history. But none stand even close to their true leader: The Elite Haxorus. The Elite Haxorus is behind many of the hacker groups you know today, carefully watching them with an iron fist. His "haxor" skills are so great that they can break the laws of reality and be used in the real world. He has kept an (all seeing) eye on every being he sees as a threat and has slowly picked them off throughout his mission to contain the amount of beings who knew his location. Powers and Stats Tier: '''He Is able to infinitely hack himself so that his tier multiplies by Eagle's Number every attosecond thanks to his superior supercomputer (or in this case, laptop) '''Names: '''Lord of hackers, The causer of the depression of the 1930's, Server Butcherer, bank vault master, the watcher of all, the true invader, Collectioncard's worst nightmare. '''Origin: Not much is known about him, but as a little Axew, he had always been one for technology. But that little hobby had turned into his destiny when he was gifted the power of unlimited "KNOWLEDGE" by a mysterious figure originating from Hollywood Hills. He was never the same, for he knew everything. So he decided to use this to become the lord of all hackers and start his revolution. Gender: Male Classification: '''Leader of all hackers, one of the most bada** pokemon from generation 5 '''Powers and Abilities: '''He is able to warp reality in any way he chooses, hack any physical object and being, break any firewall/ antivirus software (except for one incidence), Spread his devastating virus software (known as Pokerus) to any being and object in existence. '''Attack Potency: '''Infinite thanks to his ability to warp reality in any way '''Speed: '''As fast as his fingers... wait, does he even have fingers... um... as fast as he can hack, so memetic tier '''Lifting Strength: '''Able to lift up enough mountain dew to keep him energized for infinity. '''Striking Strength: '''There is nothing more painful than finding out that everything you know and love has been hacked. All of those snapchat pictures... gone. '''Durability: '''Can withstand any shape or form of cyber attack. But in reality, Memetic tier. '''Stamina: '''Ever since he drank a full bottle of mountain dew the size of 200 trillion omniverses, he has had infinite stamina '''Range: Everything, for he watches all Standard Equipment: His supercomputer, A Mad Catz PLN2037 R.A.T. Pro X Ultimate Gaming Mouse (Series 493,491,109) ,Razer RZ03-01220200-R3U1 Blackwidow Chroma Gaming Keyboard, all of Anonymous's and the Lizard Squad's phone numbers. Intelligence: '''Infinite '''Weaknesses: No specific weaknesses Others Pokerus Virus Software: Corrupts anything in its path, hacks any account from any website/ bank account, takes control of the being/ object who has this software Notable Victories Undoubtably First Apostolate (Until Copeten installed a firewall for it) All forms of Windows Nortan Antivirus Anonymous Lizard Squad Avast! Antivirus Your computer Steam All Xbox/Playstation related servers Bing Your system preferences The US government's secret projects Notable Losses Copeten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters